La Mystérieuse Hermione
by Dilouille
Summary: Draco est un détective privé à succès. Un jour Luna Lovegood débarque dans son bureau et prétend que son mari la trompe avec une jeune femme mystérieuse qui se nomme Hermione. Qui est donc cette Hermione qui brise tant de coeurs?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'ai fait un passage sur le site Patronus et suis tombé sur un défi qui m'a beaucoup intéressé. J'ai donc décidé de le relever en espérant qu'il vous plaira _

_Défi de SADE2_

_Résumé : Draco est un détective privé à succès. Un jour, une blonde pulpeuse, Luna Lovegood, débarque dans son bureau et prétend que son mari la trompe avec une jeune femme très mystérieuse qui se nomme Hermione. Draco décide de prendre cette enquête en main. Mais qui est donc cette Hermione qui brise tant de cœurs ?_

_Ne tient pas au compte de l'histoire de J.K Rowling, donc ici pas de magie et Draco et Hermione ne se connaissent pas. _

* * *

La mystérieuse Hermione :_  
_

Draco Malefoy était un jeune homme de 25 ans. Il était grand, blond et très attirant selon les dires des femmes qui le croisaient. En effet, un visage parfait avec de magnifiques yeux gris, en plus d'un corps merveilleusement bien dessiné. Oui Draco Malefoy était beau, mais il était avant tout un détective privé très reconnu pour son efficacité. Il faisait passer son travail avant tout, délaissant le sexe opposé, les loisirs et parfois même ses amis.

Le jeune blond était dans son bureau en train d'étudier une affaire quand sa secrétaire toqua à sa porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Célia ? demanda le détective

- Une cliente pour vous Mr Malefoy, répondit poliment son employée

- Bien bien, faites-la entrer

Draco rangea ses papiers dans un tiroir et mit rapidement un peu d'ordre sur son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde pulpeuse très sophistiquée. Draco se dépêcha de l'accueillir.

- Bonjour Madame, je me présente Draco Malefoy, détective privé pour vous servir

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, je suis Mme Lovegood, Luna Lovegood

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie

Il lui tira la chaise puis alla s'installer en face d'elle, derrière son bureau. Il prit son carnet de note ainsi qu'un stylo.

- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda le blond, impatient de savoir quelle serait sa nouvelle enquête

- On m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour … mon problème

- Je vous écoute

- Je soupçonne mon mari de me tromper

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco avait affaire à ce genre d'enquête. Beaucoup de femmes ou d'hommes venait le voir pour qu'il surveille leur conjoint et vérifier si ceux-ci était bien fidèle ou non.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Au début, il partait pour des réunions de dernière minute le soir, puis des coups de fils de plus en plus nombreux avec toujours le même numéro qui appelle et la semaine dernière je l'ai vu en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? s'intéressa le blond

- Ils dinaient dans un restaurant chic, répondit simplement la femme mariée

- Je vois

- Mais le problème c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec de trace de rouge à lèvre ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait confirmer son infidélité, aucune preuve. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait jamais rien de déplacé avec Hermione

- Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est le nom de la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec lui. Beaucoup des mails et des sms de mon mari proviennent d'elle. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le prénom de l'expéditeur avant que mon mari me prenne son téléphone des mains; comme il n'aime pas que je touche à ses affaires je n'ai pas réussi lire le contenu de ces messages.

Draco notait tout ce qui pourrait aider dans son enquête. Luna lui donna une photo de son mari pour que Draco puisse facilement le reconnaitre

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me décrire le physique de cette Hermione ?

- Oh une très belle jeune femme qui doit avoir dans le début de la vingtaine. Elle est de taille moyenne, sa peau est mate, elle a des cheveux bruns ondulés qui descendent jusqu'au milieu de son dos et je crois que ces yeux sont noisettes mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je l'ai bien observé pendant qu'elle déjeunait sans honte avec mon mari et croyez-moi, elle a tous les atouts pour plaire à un homme.

- Je vois oui

Draco continuait de prendre des notes, très concentré.

- J'aimerais juste que vous confirmez si oui ou non mon mari me trompe

- Je vais faire mon possible pour répondre le plus rapidement à vos attentes Madame Lovegood

- Combien cela coûtera-t-il ?

Draco lui expliqua qu'il fallait payer la moitié au début de l'enquête puis le reste à la fin. La blonde acquiesça et sortit une liasse de billet qu'elle tendit au détective.

- J'espère qu'avec un prix aussi élevé, je ne serai pas déçue par votre travail

- Vous ne le serez pas Madame

- Bien, voici mon numéro, appelez-moi quand vous aurez plus d'informations.

Draco prit la carte que la femme mariée lui tendait et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

- Bonne journée Madame Lovegood

- Vous aussi Draco Malefoy

Il referma la porte et se rassit sur son fauteuil. Il relu toutes les notes qu'il avait prise sur cette dénommée Hermione. Encore une de ces femmes voleuse de mari, intéressées par l'argent. Il était cependant curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Cette mission semblait facile, il fallait juste qu'il suive en filature le mari de miss Lovegood et prendre quelques photos si besoin. Draco prit son carnet de note, ainsi que son manteau et sortit.

- Célia je m'absente toute la journée, prenez mes messages

- Bien Mr

Draco partit commencer sa nouvelle enquête, sans savoir que celle-ci allait changer sa vie.

* * *

_Et voilà, un premier chapitre court, mais c'est juste un avant goût de l'histoire x)_

_Puis je tenais à savoir si elle vous intéressez pour voir si je la continue ou pas_

_Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Bisouus_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent :_

**Megara Spoiler & ****Cha Darcy**** & ****littlebeattle**** & ****ana2994**** & ****BrunasseLucile**** & ****Miss Black 9999**** & ****MAHA1959**** & ****Zephyroh**

_Les reviews font toujours énormément plaisir pour un auteur donc merci beaucoup ! _

_Puis je tenais à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard _

_Voilà la suite et en espérant qu'elle vous plaira _

_Bizouille de Dilouille :D _

* * *

La mystérieuse Hermione 

Draco se mit donc en donc en quête de sa nouvelle mission. Draco se rendit à sa voiture, une ferrari noire vitres teintées, métier oblige et conduisit jusqu'au travail de Mr Lovegood puis attendit patiemment que celui-ci sorte. En attendant, il lut quelques dossiers qu'il avait apportés : notamment sur un jeune homme de 20 ans qui voulait retrouver son père biologique ou encore un dame qui souhaitait savoir si son fils consommait des substances illicites. Après deux heures d'attente, Draco vit Carl sortir d'un building et se diriger à pieds vers un restaurant situé pas très loin. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Draco décida de manger dans le même restaurant afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur l'homme.

- Un table pour une personne s'il vous plait, demanda Draco

- Bien sûr Mr, veuillez me suivre

Draco s'exécuta et il eut la chance d'avoir une table ayant une bonne vue sur celle de Mr Lovegood. Il remarqua que celui-ci était assis à une table pour deux et qu'il semblait attendre quelqu'un, espérant que ce soit cette Hermione. Draco aperçut un sourire se former sur le visage de son « enquête » et suivit le regard de l'homme. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Quand elle se retourna vers Mr Lovegood, Draco eut le loisir de bien la voir. Le détective en eut le souffle coupé, cette femme avait un charme fou, elle était élégante, raffinée et d'une beauté indescriptible. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette brune qui s'avançait vers la table du mari de sa cliente.

- Bonjour Mlle Lilly, comment allez-vous ?

Carl s'était levé pour lui faire la bise et l'aida à s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise

-Je me porte comme un charme, et vous donc ? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour, d'une voix douce

- Je vais bien maintenant que vous êtes là, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui ne lui allait pas du tout

- Arrêtez Mr Lovegood, vous me faites rougir, répondit-elle les joues légèrement roses

Maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée, Draco pouvait mieux la détailler. Un visage de poupée avec des yeux en forme d'amande de couleur noisette, une bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé, un peau lisse sans imperfection qui ne demandait qu'à être caressé et des cheveux bruns ondulée lâchés avec quelques mèches qui entourées son beau visage. Elle n'était pas habillé vulgairement au contraire, elle semblait être une jeune fille de bonne famille et très bien élevée vu ses manières. Draco n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle de toute son existence, des jolies femmes, il en avait rencontré certes mais jamais à ce point. Cette Hermione dépassait de loin toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisées. Draco était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune brune, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le serveur lui demandait depuis trois bonnes minutes s'il avait fait son choix. Après avoir remis les pieds sur terre, il commanda des lasagnes et ne quitta pas des yeux les deux personnes, observant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ils discutaient et riaient. Il voyait bien que Mr Lovegood était attiré par elle, après tout quel homme normalement constitué ne serait pas attiré par une aussi jolie fille. Draco reçu son plat en même temps qu'eux et continua des les surveiller en mangeant distraitement ses pâtes. Carl mis sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et elle rougit.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'une beauté pareille pouvait bien trouver à ce vieil homme marié ? C'était inimaginable qu'elle puisse être attirée par lui alors qu'elle pouvait avoir beaucoup mieux. Le reste du repas se passa normalement, les deux personnes parlaient de tout et de rien, sans geste déplacé à part la main de l'homme qui était restée sur celle de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Draco se leva d'abord, paya l'addition et les attendit dehors assis dans sa voiture. Le blond sortit son appareil et pris une photo alors qu'elle embrassait le mari de sa cliente sur la joue, puis elle le quitta et disparu au bout d'une rue. Evidemment le jeune détective ne s'était pas privé de prendre des photos d'elle alors qu'elle marchait.

Puis Draco démarra, se rendit dans un autre quartier et se gara devant un hôpital. Il était temps pour lui de s'occuper d'une autre enquête à présent. L'hôpital où était né Marlown, le jeune homme qui recherchait son père biologique et qui avait été adopté après que sa mère soit morte de son accouchement. Draco marcha dans les couloirs et se rendit à l'accueil.

- Bonjour je travaille pour le service des adoptions, mentit le jeune Malefoy

- Bonjour en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Eh bien, notre service a été piraté et tout nos documents concernant les adoptions des vingt dernières années ont été perdu, je voulais savoir si vous conservez les papiers des adoptions des enfants qui naissent dans votre hôpital, demanda-t-il en faisant à la femme de l'accueil un sourire charmeur

- Hm hm eh bien je suppose que je peux vous faire des photocopies, lui répondit-elle sous le charme du blond

- Vous m'ôterez d'un poids Mademoiselle

La jeune femme partit toute rouge chercher les feuilles que le jeune Malefoy lui demandait.

_Non mais quel idiote cette fille, elle n'a même pas vérifié si je travaillais vraiment pour le service d'adoption, que des incompétents de nos jours j'ai l'impression, enfin c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, ça me facilite le travail_ pensa Draco

Alors que la fille revint avec un paquet de feuille, certains membres de l'hôpital regardaient le détective avec méfiance se demandant ce qui l'amenait ici. Draco se dépêcha de tout prendre, lança un clin d'œil à celle qu'il avait si facilement dupé et partit d'un pas rapide. Installé dans sa voiture, il jeta les feuilles sur la place passagère, et démarra au quart de tour alors qu'il entendait des vigiles lui courir après en l'appelant. Il ricana dans sa voiture devant la stupidité et la naïveté de certaines personnes. Draco retourna à son appartement où il vivait seul avec son animal de compagnie, un furet blond.

- Salut White, tu as bien gardé l'appartement aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco à son animal de compagnie en ouvrant la porte de sa cage pour que le petit animal puisse se dégourdir les pattes.

Draco vivait seul dans un appartement très spacieux mais peu ordonné, il n'avait pas trop le temps de ranger, il passait beaucoup de temps à faire ses enquêtes et le soir quand il rentrait, il était bien trop fatigué pour faire du ménage. C'est quand il aperçut la montagne de vaisselle à faire dans son lavabo, qu'il se disait que cet appartement manquait d'une présence féminine. Il se rendit dans sa chambre avec son ordinateur portable et brancha son appareil photo à celui-ci. Il transféra les photos prises le jour même et les rangea dans le dossier « Mme Lovegood ». Puis pour remplir ce nouveau dossier Draco pirata l'ordinateur personnel du l'homme marié et récupéra quelques données intéressantes. Quant aux photos de la dénommée Hermione qui n'avait pas grande importance pour son enquête se retrouva dans un autre dossier. Il fixa l'image de la jeune femme de longues minutes en savourant sa beauté, même virtuel. Il devait en découvrir plus sur cette Hermione. Puis il se mit au lit avec encore à l'esprit le visage de la mystérieuse Hermione.

Le lendemain, Draco se leva de bonne heure comme à son habitude et se rendit à son travail après avoir rapidement pris son petit déjeuner. Sa secrétaire était déjà sur place, derrière son bureau

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy

- Bonjour Célia, pourrais-tu me donner le numéro de Marlown ? J'aurais terminé son affaire d'ici cette après midi et j'aimerai le contacter pour qu'il vienne le récupérer

- Tout de suite Mr

La secrétaire blonde tapa sur les touches de son clavier et trouva rapidement le numéro du client en question. Elle le nota sur un bout de papier et le tendit à son employeur. Il la remercia et entra dans son bureau. Il alluma de suite son précieux ordinateur qui contenait toutes les informations de toutes ses enquêtes. Il prit les dossiers « volés » la veille à l'hôpital et se mit à la recherche du père du jeune homme. Il feuilleta rapidement les feuilles et fini par tomber sur celle qui l'intéressait. « Charlie McCord », tout correspondait, il avait signé pour l'adoption de son fils le jour même où Marlown s'était fait adopté et Draco reconnu le nom de la famille d'accueil, le même que celui des parents adoptifs de son client. Il fit les recherches nécessaires sur l'homme grâce à son ordinateur. Son intelligence et son savoir faire informatique lui permettait de pirater des dossiers confidentiels et des ordinateurs d'autres personnes. Après de longues heures de recherches, Draco avait réussi à boucler son enquête, il ne manquait plus qu'à le donner à l'intéressé. C'est alors que Draco prit le combiné du téléphone situé à côté de son ordinateur et composa le numéro de Marlown pour le prévenir que son enquête était désormais terminée. En attendant que le jeune garçon vienne récupérer son dossier, le blond décida d'approfondir ses recherches sur cette Hermione et les liens qui l'unissaient au mari de Mme Luna Lovegood. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Mr Lovegood l'avait appelé Lilly, cela devait sûrement être son nom de famille.

- Hermione Lilly, prononça Draco tout en tapant le nom dans son ordinateur

Il appuya sur entrée pour lancer la recherche, sa tête posée dans sa main. Il attendit … et rien. Surpris, il se redressa et tapa d'autres adresses qui pourraient le mener aux informations sur Hermione Lilly. Il tapait de plus en plus vite, parcourait son écran de ses yeux lisant rapidement les fenêtres qui s'ouvrait. Après une demi-heure de recherche assidue, il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Cela ne pouvait être possible ! Il avait cherché partout, dans les ordinateurs de la marie, de la police, du FBI ou encore de l'Etat mais rien, strictement rien n'évoquait une Hermione Lilly. Draco était tout simplement abasourdi, c'est comme si cette fille n'existait pas.

- Mr Malefoy ? Mr Marlown demande à vous voir

- Faites-le entrer, répondit Draco se remettant peu à peu de son choque

Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans le bureau du détective et s'assit en face de celui-ci. Draco sortit un moment de sa tête Hermione et se concentra sur son client qui attendait avec impatience sur sa chaise. Draco prit le dossier et le tendit à son client.

- Votre père s'appelle Charlie McCord, c'est un agent immobilier qui a quitté Londres après la mort de sa femme, votre mère, pour s'installer à Paris. Il a apparemment une nouvelle femme et il a eu un fils avec elle nommé Johan. Vous avez donc un demi-frère à Paris.

- Oh je vois, il a une nouvelle famille, dit le jeune homme encaissant tous ce que Draco lui disait

- Exact, maintenant libre à vous d'aller lui rendre visite ou pas. Son adresse est dans le dossier, précisa le blond

- Merci Mr Malefoy, je crois que vous méritez bien votre réputation, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez fini ma requête si rapidement, dit Marlown en lui tendant une enveloppe rempli d'argent.

Draco l'ouvrit et vérifia que le compte était bon. Puis il en sortit quelques billets et les rendit à son propriétaire

- Comment ? C'est pourtant la somme que j'avais à payer, s'étonna le client

- Pour votre billet destination Paris, répondit simplement le Malefoy

- Je … merci beaucoup Mr Malefoy !

Puis il sortit emportant avec lui tout ce qui concernait son père. Draco savait très bien que ce garçon avait dû travailler dur et beaucoup économiser pour se permettre de se payer ses services, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout d'être payé moins cher, surtout que l'argent, ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait. Quoi qu'il en soit, une autre enquête de classée.

Puis Draco décida qu'il était temps de suivre Mr Lovegood en espérant qu'il pourrait revoir la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. En piratant l'ordinateur du mari de Luna, il avait réussi à dénicher son emploi du temps. Il devrait normalement être en réunion en ville en ce moment. Draco se rendit à l'endroit indiqué sur la feuille qu'il avait imprimé la veille. Il vit alors une silhouette avancer qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme être celle d'Hermione. Heureusement pour lui, les vitres de sa voiture étaient teintées et il pouvait ainsi librement l'observer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir remarqué sa beauté puisque tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Cependant elle fut vite rejointe par un autre jeune homme, un homme qui n'était pas Mr Lovegood. Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle prit la main du jeune homme qui devait avoir la fin vingtaine et ils partirent tous les deux. Mais qui était donc ce brun ? Peut-être un ami … non non non elle lui tenait la main ! Mais elle fréquente Mr Lovegood pourtant ! Aurait-elle plusieurs conquêtes en même temps ? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'allure d'une croqueuse d'hommes qui s'amuse à les tromper. Elle a l'air tellement plus fragile et innocente. Comme quoi les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Enervé de ne pas comprendre à quoi jouait la jeune femme, Draco décida de les suivre discrètement. Il prit alors en photo l'homme qui l'accompagnait pour en savoir plus sur lui. Le Malefoy ne les quittait pas des yeux. Ils ne faisaient que s'amuser et rire ensemble. Mais il était évident qu'ils étaient en couple puisque le garçon se permettait d'embrasser Hermione de temps en temps. Donc Mme Lovegood était cocu par Mr Lovegood qui était lui-même cocu par sa petite amie. Non mais quelle histoire ! Peut-être que l'homme avec qui était Hermione en ce moment représentait un meilleur parti. Il devait savoir ce qui poussait une aussi jolie femme à avoir ce genre de comportement.

Déterminé à donner un sens à cette histoire Draco rentra directement chez lui et alluma son portable. Il transféra la photo de l'homme et commença ses recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était sidéré. Cet homme était … un livreur de pizza ! Alors là il était complètement perdu. Hermione a l'occasion d'être avec un riche homme d'affaire et elle préfère mettre sa relation en danger en batifolant avec un simple livreur de pizza ? Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Si elle était intéressé par l'argent, elle aurait tout intérêt à ne pas fréquenter un homme d'une classe social peu élevée et rester avec Mr Lovegood, surtout que celui-ci a l'air très attaché à elle, il ne supporterait sûrement pas qu'elle fréquente un autre que lui. Décidemment cette Hermione était bien mystérieuse. Son but ne serait donc pas l'argent ?

Le lendemain, Draco roulait tranquillement dans sa belle voiture quand il aperçu sur la route, Hermione … qui était cette fois encore accompagné par un autre homme. Un très beau brun aux yeux verts. Le fantasme de toutes femmes. Il la tenait par les épaules et elle lui parlait en souriant. Draco concentra son regard sur l'homme et le reconnu aussitôt

- Harry Potter, grinça le blond

* * *

_Dans cette fic, Hermione renferme beaucoup de mystères que l'on découvrira en même temps que Draco au fil des chapitres_

_Hope for a Review ! _

_Bsxx_


End file.
